Tragos de alcohol
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: La resaca del día siguiente no le va importar; ella algún día será fuerte con la ayuda de los tragos de tequila y vino. Y podrá dejar de observar la espalda de su padre ―no volverá a sentir el calor del rencor, jamás― "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona" Del Foro GJM"
1. Tragos de tequila

**Notas de autor:** Mi amada Cana ganó. Yo la voté, es justo que gane (LLL). Y como el género family me persigue y no soy rápida qué más da ―Family con Mest, Family con Minerva, Family con Cana, Suspense con Sorano, Tragedy con Silver y Romance con Juvia―. En fin, mejor para mí, se apega más a mi estilo: lazos entre padre e hija y me dan más en mi llaga. De todas formas tenía planeado un fic similar para Cana y Gildarts.  
El primer drabble corresponde a la emoción y me tocó: _rencor.  
_ **Palabras:** 370.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **Tragos de alcohol**

 **Capítulo I: Tragos de tequila**

* * *

Cana trata de no tener ese sentimiento de resentimiento en su cuerpo en cada llegada del mago más poderoso del gremio. Gildarts es su padre ―aunque él lo ignore, lo es― y como padre, porque ambos comparten sangre, debe alegrarse de sus esporádicas llegadas; cada vez se prolonga más su viaje de misión y cada vez dura menos en Magnolia.

Es fácil cuando el mago no está: ella se llena de valor y hasta hace un discurso en donde le confiesa la verdad. Hasta imagina que la lleva a su lado y comienzan una vida como padre e hija. No obstante, cuando él llega, ella se encoje en su lugar. No se atreve a realizar su sueño, provocando una inquina sensación en su ser.

Eso le da coraje.

Gildarts ―su padre―, la cambia radicalmente. Y por ello, aborrece cada que las campanas suenan para anunciar su regreso. Le da fobia aguardar por el día en que las alarmas suenen, porque no es bueno para ella. No lo soporta y menos cuando se pregunta: ¿Ella es la única que se intimida con su presencia?

Y es que no puede evitar ver a Natsu con reproche, quien actúa igual esté o no esté el aclamado mago. Ella, en cambio, se retrae sintiéndose triste y cobarde. Con el hostil y caliente sentimiento instalado en su garganta.

Caliente como un trago de tequila. Eso es lo que el arraigado resentimiento le causa; rencor hacia su padre por no notarla, rencor hacia Natsu por no cohibirse frente _él_ y rencor para ella, por ser cobarde con _él._ Pero, después acepta que si tiene ese sentimiento es por nadie más que por ella ―la detonante de que eso no se elimine―.

Él. Él. Él. Su padre. Ignorante de ella y juguetón con otros. ¡Ella es su hija y simplemente parece no existir en su mundo!

La sensación la consume y le quema la garganta ―el rencor es fuego en su ser―, pero con el tiempo espera tomar valor y hacerse más fuerte que él, para deshacerse de ese sentimiento tan calcinante e infeliz.

Ella algún día será fuerte y podrá dejar de observar la espalda de su padre ―no volverá a sentir el calor del rencor, jamás―.

* * *

 **Corto, porque sinceramente no supe cómo reflejar el rencor.**

 **Primero fue en Gildarts por hacerla sentir inferior al ignorarla, luego contra Natsu por seguir siendo él pese a estar frente a él. Y al final contra ella porque fue miedosa y nunca se animó a acercarse, como Natsu.**

 **No lo sé.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Tragos de ron

**Notas de autor:** De verdad no tenía intención de seguir con la serie de drabbles, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Bah, mi vida es deprimente pero Cana no tiene la culpa. El rated M me persigue y no se me ocurre nada bueno para acomodar la serie como suelo hacerlo. ¿Yuri? ¡Ni idea!  
Este segundo drabble corresponde al rated M. _  
_ **Palabras:** 369.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **Tragos de alcohol**

 **Capítulo II: Tragos de ron**

* * *

El ron tiene un sabor suave.

Lucy es suave como un trago de ron. Ya ha probado a ambos; la ha tocado en varias ocasiones —al oprimir sus pechos con descaro—. La rubia siempre se sonroja y ella se comporta normal: _¿Quién no le haría eso a Lucy, si es tan suave?_

Pero si se detiene a pensar, la especie de relación que manejan va más allá de su descaro al manosear el cuerpo de la rubia. Su conexión es más profunda que llegar, tocar e incomodar. Y esto es porque algo las conecta —y no precisamente en doble sentido—. A lo que se refiere, es sin duda, es al vínculo de que son las únicas en el gremio que tuvieron un padre.

Por eso Cana decidió meterse a su baño y compartir una ducha entre chicas —irrumpir su casa e invadir su bañera—. El peso de su secreto estaba atorado en su garganta y creyó que la chica la iba a comprender mejor que nadie.

Padres ausentes. Padres que no sabían ser padres. Padres que ignoraban que son padres.

Cana lo tenía claro en su mente: de niña fue una cobarde quien guardó rencor por no atreverse a contarlo todo —que él es su padre—. Pero lo que el gremio vivió con la historia de Lucy y su padre, ella sintió confianza.

Sintió que sería escuchada y comprendida. Y no se equivocó —eso, sin necesidad de leer sus cartas—. Le nació confiar en ella y agradeció su gran intuición; Lucy la apoyó hasta el final y la ayudó a vencer sus miedos.

Y es que la maga celestial logró con su bondad lo que ella sola nunca pudo hacer: vencer sus demonios, porque fue ella quien juró ayudarla a ser maga clase S y así tener cara de contarle todo a Gildarts. Lucy fue un impulsor, el aliento que le faltaba para dar su gran paso —y quien prometió ayudarla para que no desertar del gremio—.

Para ser sincera, le gusta recordar su sanación —gracias a la amistad— al tocar los suaves pechos de Lucy cada que puede.

Porque lo caliente del rencor desapareció, abriendo paso a la finura de la libertad.

* * *

 **Los drabbles de Cana me están costando horrores. Me quedan cortos y algo forzados. Aquí intenté insinuar Yuri pero no pude, no es mi naturaleza. Y como siento que tardarán en cambiarme el rated y no tengo tiempo de ediciones aquí está esto, que lo único M que tienes el 69 del 369 XDDD.**

 **Gracias a mi leal tsumi-chan por leer y agregar a sus favoritos.**

 **Si soy sincera pensé en abandonar el reto. Retirarme y borrar la historia pero me duele perderme un mes de apreciación. C:**


	3. Tragos de whisky

**Notas de autor:** Volví. Este tercer drabble hace referencia al género, de hecho, sorteado por el random y pues como no escribo "Horror", me tocó family. Mejor pa' mí, más confort. xDD _  
_ **Palabras:** 475.  
Disclaimer: **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

 **Tragos de alcohol**

 **Capítulo III: Tragos de whisky**

* * *

El primer trago de Whisky que bebió una vez que le confesó a Gildarts la verdad, fue justo después de haber tenido un cursi, a su juicio, momento padre e hija. El hombre no entendía su razón: estaban bien como estaban, cada quien en su mundo. Solo dijo la verdad porque la tenía que saber, no porque quisiera una figura paterna en su vida.

—¡Cana-chan! —el hombre gritó, ya estaba ebrio, y ella puso los ojos en blanco: ¿Ahora qué?

—¿Qué? —respondió molesta.

—¡Bebe esto con tu padre! —infló sus mejillas en un modo infantil. El hombre extendió su brazo para pasarle la bebida.

—¿Qué es? —tomó el vaso y lo olió…

—Whisky —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Gildarts sintió una conexión con su hija. Ella se rió de lo ridículo que podía llegar a ser.

Sin más, le dio un trago y fue intenso, nunca antes en su vida el whisky había tenido ese sabor. Lo sintió extraño y no dio otro sorbo. El pelirrojo siguió intentando profundizar su relación y Cana lucía fastidiada conforme preguntaba cosas y pronunciaba cariñosamente su nombre. Y precisamente por eso no le gustó el whisky.

El segundo trago de whisky que compartió con su padre, tuvo un sabor más fuerte. Y lo atribuyó al hecho en que poco a poco se fueron acercando, aunque ella seguía manteniéndose firme en que eso no era necesario, que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener un padre, pero el hombre era terco.

—¡Cana-chan!

Esta vez no dijo nada, solo estiró su brazo para alcanzar el vaso y beber. El sabor de la bebida cambió y dio más de un trago. Pero se sintió incómoda después, tantas empalagosas atenciones arruinaban su bebida y por eso dejó medio vaso.

—¡Ya te dije que no me digas así! —renegó poco después de lo dicho.

Gildarts rió y siguió comportándose cariñoso y ella no se sentía a gusto con eso.

La tercera vez que bebió con su padre, el trago de whisky tuvo un sabor diferente; primero no le había gustado, la segunda vez le gustó más o menos y la tercera le agradó. El whisky tuvo un sabor fresco y le recordaba al punto en que la relación padre e hija había llegado.

Un punto en donde ella ya no se sentía incómoda con él.

—¡Cana-chan!

Y la aludida ya ni se molestaba que le llamara así y en ese tono de voz. Se sentía querida.

—¿Más whisky? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. Gildarts recordó a su madre.

Asintió ensoñado y Cana bebió encontrando un sabor más agradable —como al viejo que era su padre— y terminó su bebida. Se sentía bien el líquido corriendo por su garganta, dejando una buena sensación que iba relajando y cambiando su anterior idea de que ella no buscaba un padre. Si lo tenía, había que aprovecharlo ¿no?

* * *

 **Me gusta el whisky ñam C:**

 **Quise mostrar etapas en la relación Cana-Gildarts de manera resumida porque es drabble (?) y a la vez tomé mi relación con el whisky, primero no me gustó, luego ma' o meno' y por último lovedit. xDD**

 **Gracias a Tsumi por comentar C:**


	4. Tragos de cerveza

**Notas de autor:** Volví. Cuarto drabble que corresponde al hecho y me tocó resaca xDD creo que conectaré el tercero con el cuarto porque YOLO. Publiqué el mismo día los dos drabbles restantes porque se me amontonaron dos semanas, no me gusta la idea pero mi mundo entra en caos con esto. XD _  
_ **Palabras:** 260.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **Tragos de alcohol**

 **Capítulo IV: Tragos de cerveza**

* * *

Oh. Bienvenida sea la resaca, luego de beber de esa forma. No obstante, esa cruda era diferente a las demás... y es que se había emborrachado con su padre.

Los dos bebieron whisky sin parar, para sorpresa de Cana el hombre tuvo resistencia, no tanto como ella, pero si aguantó mucho rato.

Pese a tener una sed terrible; la garganta seca, la lengua a nada de desmoronarse y un dolor de cabeza terrible donde todo da vueltas. Ella puede decir dos cosas:

No se arrepentía y lo volvería a hacer.

No se arrepentía porque de pequeña miraba a la espalda de su padre, llenándose de rencor por ser tan cobarde y no poder decirle nada. Y ahora lo había alcanzado gracias a los tragos de tequila y vino.

Y poco a poco, con ayuda del whisky, se había acercado a él y su conexión se había fortalecido.

Lo volvería a hacer por una simple razón: se sentía bien. Tenía un padre y eso no cualquiera —y es que Cana pensaba en Natsu, Gray y la misma Lucy—. Y cambiaba un poco su modo de pensar: ¿qué darían ellos por compartir momentos con sus padres? Y ella que lo tenía... _bah._

Era como un trago de amarga cerveza. No te gustaba el sabor del primer sorbo: estaban bien como estaban.

Pero al final, te tomabas todo porque el sabor ya no era malo: se sentía bien beber todo ese líquido, porque ya no había rencor y ni miedo. Había hecho lo que había querido, aunque la resaca le cobrara factura al día siguiente.

* * *

 **No me gusta la cerveza.**

 **Está raro.**

 **Cambiaré el drama por el hurt/comfort.**

 **Bye. XD**


End file.
